villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Avery Marx
Avery Marx, also known as the Home Improvement Killer, is an insane and disturbing serial killer who serves as a supporting antagonist in the adventure-horror game Shadow Man. He is a member of The Five. He used to work as a carpenter and is now the prime suspect in a series of terrifying homicides in New York, including his own mother. Appearance Avery is a man in his late twenties with pale complexion, very short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He weighs about 150-155 lbs and stands at about 5'8-6' tall, making him the most slender member of The Five. Due to him being hunched all the time, he seems a lot shorter than he actually is. His clothes of choice are blue overalls with a few instruments attached to them (most likely left from his former job as a carpenter) and night vision goggles. He appears to be barefooted. His pale complexion and weight are probably the results of him spending almost all the time in pitch darkness and having to resort to cannibalism due to the lack of job. It is never mentioned, but his race is obviously asian (or his eyes are squinted given his lifestyle). His true demon form is revealed after enough damage is dealt to him, similar to the other members of The Five. Personality Avery had a hard childhood because judging by the dialogues he mentions with Shadowman, it is likely that he was sexually molested and raped by his own mother. He also showed signs of mental illness, low intelligence and mental retardation. He seems to be disorganized in his personal life, while being extremely organized in his MO, implying that he might have OCD. He is a skilled murderer and tormentor, breaking his victims mentally before ending their lives. He records them begging for life and keeps tape recorders strapped to their corpses, which are constantly on, showing him to be sadistic. Some of his victims are tortured at his hideout, which becomes clear when Shadowman stumbles upon several crates containing mind-broken malnourished people. The redeeming quality of him is his affection towards animals, specifically canaries that he breeds and keeps around his hideout. However, sometimes Avery loses his interest and kills them for the sake of using their skulls in his MO or resorts to feeding on them. Overall, he fits the description of a disorganized unstable sociopath. Juding by the phrase "Momma says, eat your meat!" he hallucinates her voice and is cannibalistic, which could have even been a habit inherited from his own mother (human carcasses can be seen hung on meat hooks in some areas and a chunk of human flesh can be seen on the kitchen table). History The Home Improvement Killer Avery grew up with his single mother Cassie Marx, most likely in New York. After completing his education, Marx started working as a carpenter, but he quickly left the profession and began murdering people, and Avery, as the first victim, chose his mother, whom he killed in a brutal way. After his murder, Avery converted an abandoned hotel on Mordant Street in Queens in New York as his home and operations base. There he bred canaries, whose nests were located throughout the building. For a period of two years, Avery murdered 12 people (although this number is unconfirmed, because the police managed to find only 12 bodies) in a very specific way which reflects his nickname. Avery was famous for sneaking into the homes of his victims late at night, then cutting off electricity and power and then stalking his victims in their homes using a night vision goggles and two nail guns. After long torture and psychological torment, Avery finally killed his victims, leaving the canary's skull at the crime scene along with a card wrapped inside with his symbol and an elegantly written poetry that read: Avery Marx also used the skin and internal organs of his victims to decorate his hideout and make furniture from it because in the whole hotel the player can find chairs, tables and even booths for canaries made from leather sewn together and even carpets that are entirely made of human skin leaving rotten skinless bodies in dark rooms with a recording from which emit the crying of tortured people by Avery. In addition, the entire attic where Avery lives is flooded with blood. Defeat At some point in his life, Avery was recruited by Legion, who became a half-demon that cannot be killed normally to start an apocalypse on Earth with four other serial killers. Shadowman arrived at his abandoned hotel to kill Avery and stop his killing spree. In the main hall, Avery introduced himself and told him to make himself comfortable, then disappeared from view. Shadowman explored the entire hotel in the dark while watching out for Avery, who occasionally appeared and attacked him. Shadowman also discovered the bodies of other victims and furniture in the entire hotel, after which he concluded that Avery killed more than 12 people. After reaching the attic, Shadowman and Avery fought death and life. Despite being a half-demon, Avery fell at the hands of Shadowman, who ended his bloody slaughter on innocent people. Gallery Screenshot (1220).png|Avery Marx. 3452247888990.png 7878799888772111.png 44484888888888.png 675895555585859654.png|Avery's symbolic room near his Schism. 4585343333333333334.png|An example of Avery's furniture. 5665889611.png|Avery's victims. 5894004--00.png 575665.png|One of the canary boxes. 78760504.png|Proof of Avery's cannibalism. Avery's drawings..png|Avery's drawings. 53954456970.png|Avery's true demon form. Screenshot (1200).png|Avery's case file. Screenshot (1201).png Screenshot (1202).png Screenshot (1203).png Screenshot (1204).png Trivia *Avery Marx is based on the murderer Edd Gein, a man who turned corpses into furniture and other objects and was too or even almost madly emotionally attached to his mother. *During his first appearance in the game and sometimes the battle he shouts "Heeeere's Johny", the famous quote Jack Torrance makes in The Shining. pl:Avery Marx Category:Psychopath Category:Stalkers Category:Predator Category:Deceased Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killers Category:Damned Souls Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Psychotic Category:Fighters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Strategic Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Cannibals Category:Outcast Category:Fanatics Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Starvers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon